After Thoughts of Destruction and Hatred
by Nicole5
Summary: Okay, this story is how I think Zelgadis would react after he finds out that Rezo, his grandfather, was being controlled by Shabranigdu, for some time. Rezo, himself, appears in this to tell something very touching to his grandson. Please read & review. T


**_A/N:  Okay, first off, I don't own Slayers or any characters therein. Second, be warned for teariness here. You may need some tissues. Third, Zel-kun will be out of character from the show. This is how I would think he would react after he finds out that his grandfather, Rezo, was being controlled by Shabranigdu. Now continue and tell me what you think! Later! o.~_**

****

****

**_" The world is quiet…like there's no one around…but I feel you beside me."_**

          Zelgadis sighed as he walked up to his room in the inn. After having a celebration feast for defeating Shabranigdu, Zel's weariness finally caught up to him and the Chimera decided to turn in early.

     Once in his room, Zel hung his cloak on a chair and placed his sword on the table. As he walked over to the window, Zelgadis' thoughts turned back to what happened to his grandfather…Rezo the Red Priest and bringer of the eyes of Shabranigdu.

            After finding out that Rezo was being controlled by the Monster King, Zelgadis wondered if his hatred towards his grandfather was justified. Ever since Rezo had turned him into a Chimera, Zelgadis had, what he thought, was an unending hatred for the man who had raised him and taught him in the ways of Spirit magic.

          …But…now, after learning that his grandfather had been under the control of Shabranigdu, Zelgadis wanted to know which one was the cause of his physical abnormality…his grandfather…or Shabranigdu?

     "Ojiisan…I remember what you were like when Okaasan died…you took care of me, taught me how to use magic to defend myself with…you even listened to my childish ramblings of getting stronger…Do you remember, Ojiisan, why I wanted to get stronger? I didn't want what happened to Okaasan to happen to you."  Zelgadis gazed up to the night sky, his heart tearing in two from new and old memories.

          "I…I want to know, Ojiisan…did I hate you for no reason? Did I break Okaasan's trust in me with my greed? Tell me, Ojiisan! Onegai, Ojiisan!" Silver tears slid down Zelgadis' face as he stood by the open window. There were no sounds on the night air. Even the party sounds from below were gone, as if the world was mourning with the lonely mage.

       " Raku, Magomusuko. The answer you seek stands before you and lays in your heart…where it's always been." Zelgadis jerked his head up and nearly passed out by what he saw in front of him…his grandfather.

          " N-Nani?! How…How is this possible?! We killed you!!!" Rezo simply laughed softly at his over active grandson……and as he laughed, his eyes opened softly and instead of ruby eyes of Shabranigdu, his soft hazel eyes stared softly at Zelgadis. Zelgadis gasped in surprise from being able to see his grandfather open his eyes and not have a raging demon come gushing forth.

          " You and your friends _did_ kill me, Magomusuko. What you see of me is a ghost. The gods are allowing me to appear here to answer the questions your soul is asking," Rezo said, his voice kind and gentle…the way Zelgadis remember his voice being like when he was a child. 

          Zelgadis stared up at him in amazement. 'This can't be happening! Could it?' 

   " I know that you are confused right now, Zelgadis. But know this…I loved your mother…she was my daughter after all. And I loved _you_, more than you can ever realize. It breaks my heart to see the things that I have put you through. The things that I have put you and your friends through. I would wipe out my existence if it meant I could take away the pain I've caused you." In the moonlight Zelgadis could see tears clinging to Rezo's lashes and his eyes were filled with a pain equal to his own.

            " No, Ojiisan! I would never ask that of you!! I wouldn't want you to disappear! Ai shiteru, Ojiisan!!!!!! Please don't leave me again!" Zelgadis lept from the window and into his grandfather's arms, immediately being welcomed. Rezo wrapped his arms around his grandson and held him as close as he could. 

     " Shh…shh. It's okay, Magomusuko. I love you too and I hope you know that I never wanted to do any of those things to you or your friends…………but I can't stay like this forever." Zelgadis turned his face up to his grandfather, realization dawning upon him at Rezo's words.

               " You're leaving me? After I've just found out the wrong that I've done you? After just getting you back?!" Zelgadis tightened his grip upon his grandfather, never wanting to let go.

     " I'm not leaving you, Zelgadis. I will _never_ leave your side and I have never been away from your side. As long as we are family and we care for each other, I'll always be with you……forever. You need to rest now. Good night, Zelgadis." Upon Rezo's last words, Zelgadis fell abruptly asleep.

    Rezo entered Zelgadis' room and laid him down gently upon his bed and stepped away. He stood there for a moment, gazing at his grandson, who made his heart swell with pride…But only for a moment. He slowly began to fade away and the last thing that Zelgadis heard his grandfather say was……

          " Ai shiteru, Magomusuko. Ai shiteru……"

                                       ~ Fin ~


End file.
